The applications of the present invention are so far-reaching that it is difficult to specify one particular application for the invention or set of problems in the prior art that the invention solves best. In broadest terms, the present invention allows users to form structures that may be easily assembled and disassembled without the use of tools. The modular design of the present invention allows for customization based on the needs of the user, while also allowing for ease of transport when not in use.
For clarity and ease of understanding, the Applicant has prepared this application utilizing small-scale models for illustration purposes and to demonstrate the principals disclosed within. Throughout this application, the Applicant will point out additional embodiments where large-scale use of the concepts of the present invention is applicable.
The inventor has performed a search of the prior art and believes the present invention is a new and useful invention for which patent protection is warranted.